Consumer electronic devices, such as audio equipment and televisions, are often designed so that the quality of acoustic reproduction is balanced against aesthetic design choices, size, space, cost, the quality of the speakers, and the like. As a result of such tradeoffs, the quality of acoustic reproduction may deviate negatively from a desired quality level. For example, a composite frequency response of a consumer electronic device, such as a television, tends to deviate from a desired frequency response. Such deviations may be caused by the presence of components other than the speakers, such as a bezel, grill, etc., and the negative effect that such additional components may have on the sound reproduction capabilities of the electronic device. Additionally, consumer electronics manufacturers tend to measure the frequency response of the device in a non-anechoic chamber. This results in a less than accurate correction that is only valid for the room the manufacturer made the measurement in.